Dirty Laundry
by Danny'sGirlSG1
Summary: Vala told him they could do whatever he wanted to do. This is what Daniel wanted to do. DV. Follow up to Action, Reaction, though can be read seperately. Written for mission-insane on LJ.


**Title:** Dirty Laundry  
**Author:** Pip (dannysgirlsg1)  
**Summary:** Vala told him they could do _whatever_ he wanted to do. This is what Daniel wanted to do.  
**Rating:** R  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** There's sex...and I didn't hold back this time.  
**A/N:** Written for mission-insane, table 13 - PWP, prompt 10: Afternoon Delight. This is my first PWP (and I must say it was fun to write! ;D)

----

**Dirty Laundry**

The dryer door had barely slammed shut before Vala found herself pinned against the machine. Daniel's hands were already feeling up familiar territory under her shirt.

"Daniel…" She chastised in the sturdiest voice she could muster, which wasn't very sturdy at all.

He made a noise of disagreement. "No you don't." He growled in her ear. "It's my time now."

Vala collapsed back against his firm chest when he brushed his thumbs over her breasts. "But..." She made one last feeble protest. She hadn't even gotten a load into the washer yet. Her heart wasn't really into the laundry anymore – not when Daniel had been handling her more than the dirty clothes while sorting.

"No." Daniel countered, and Vala had to bite her lip to keep from whimpering as he removed his hands. They were gripping her hips a moment later, turning her so she was facing him.

The lust and love making his blue eyes shine bright only aroused her more. "I want you so much." He whispered to her.

Vala drew herself flush against him. "You have me completely." She whispered in his ear before directing her lips to his own. Daniel sighed into her mouth, tightening his grip on her hips and hoisting her on top of the dryer.

Then his hands were back at her shirt, this time slowly drawing the fabric over her head. It fell to the floor at the front of the washer next to them. Vala moaned and arched against him when one of his palms pressed against one of her breasts, massaging the nipple until it was taut. Then Daniel moved the hand around her body to splay against the warm flesh of her naked back.

Daniel's tongue dipped deep into her mouth as the other hand moved to accomplish the same goal as the first. Mind clouded with arousal and need, Vala let out a disgruntled sound when he pulled his mouth away.

She fidgeted in place, rubbing a hand up and down her thigh while he busied himself with getting his belt and jeans undone.

Daniel smiled at her impatience. He placed a kiss to her forehead. "Easy, baby."

"I need you, Daniel." Vala whispered desperately. Her anxious fingers brushed over his slow moving hands. "Why do you tease me like this?"

He laughed a smug little laugh. "Because I know you like-" Daniel groaned, the rest of his thought gone as Vala's hands dipped into the front of his jeans.

Vala gave him a hungry look. "Don't toy with me, Dr. Jackson." Her fingers connected with her prize, and one firm stroke had Daniel's face buried against her neck with another groan. "I'm not as patient as your long dead civilizations..."

She gasped at the surprising nip Daniel made at her neck. He took her wrists into one hand, pulling her hands out of his pants. With the other, he gently tugged on her hair, pulling her head back.

"Hush." Daniel ordered, eyes smoldering. He pressed his lips to hers in an intended short, simple kiss, but Vala wasn't going for short and simple. Daniel had been more than right when he'd gone to say she liked the foreplay. The battle of control was all part of the appeal. So she held the lip lock, tugging her hands free of his own so she could trap his face between them.

Determined to have his say, Daniel moved his hands back to her breasts. They were once more teasing and massaging, and it was only moments before Vala was putty under his caressing. Her hands fell slack from his face.

Daniel smiled as he pulled back. He reveled at the sight of Vala with her eyes closed, her face a picture of needy anticipation. Slowly, he let his hands travel down her sides, stopping at the edge of her shorts.

Wrapping one hand around her back, he pulled her against his chest. Daniel then used his other hand to pull off the loose fabric in one swift motion.

Vala let out a sigh when Daniel lowered her back to the dryer, the warmth of the machine doing nothing to ease the ache between her legs. She gripped the sides of his neck, resting her forehead against his.

She kissed him desperately. "Daniel please…" She pleaded against his lips. A moment later, a pleasurable sound escaped from her throat as Daniel slid into her.

He pulled her as close as possible, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Daniel kissed Vala as he pulled out and pushed back in. A shallow breath brushed past Vala's lips at the action.

They settled into a steady rhythm, rocking against the running dryer. Daniel moved one hand into her hair, fingers tangling in the soft locks as his breath came in labored gasps. Vala's own expressions of pleasure came in whimpers and sighs, her face nuzzled firmly against Daniel's neck.

As Daniel's thrusts became more desperate, Vala's moans grew louder. Feeling close to climaxing, she pulled her upper body away, arching her back in an effort to pull herself closer to Daniel where it really mattered.

Vala wrapped her legs around Daniel's thighs, tossing her head back. Just when he started getting loud himself, showing when it came down to it he was just a guy like any other, she reached her peak with a pleasured cry.

Losing herself in the intense heat shooting across what felt like every inch of her body, Vala rode out Daniel's continued thrusts in sated silence. He wasn't long to follow, his release inside her pulling one final whimper from her.

Breathing hard, Daniel was slow to pull out of Vala. When he did, he made sure to pull her firmly to his chest with both arms wrapped tight around her. She relaxed against him easily, her cheek resting against his neck.

Daniel smiled, resting a kiss in her hair. This was when she was the most trusting, the most vulnerable. He picked her up off the dryer, carrying her the short distance to where their dirty bedding was piled up.

Vala was reluctant to let him go as he laid her down, but Daniel managed to get her detached and settled back comfortably with some gentle coaxing. He pulled off his shirt, and she was pliable under his touch as he pulled it on her. It touched Daniel deeply that she was so trusting of him. He knew there'd been a time when she had trusted no one, even after sex.

Leaving Vala lounging in her post-romancing bliss, Daniel busied himself with putting a load in the washer. After he snagged a semi-dry shirt from the dryer, he laid himself down next to Vala and pulled her against his chest.

She snuggled up against him, aimlessly trailing her fingers over his chest. Daniel took her hand into his, bringing it to his mouth and pressing soft kisses to her fingers. He closed his eyes, resting her hand still in his down on his chest.

Through the noise of the washer and dryer, Daniel heard the soft twittering of birds. Lazily, he opened his eyes and tilted his head a bit to gaze at the open window a few feet above the dryer.

"You know…" He whispered indifferently. "Maybe we should've closed the window before we…you know…"

Vala's laugh in return was more than mischievous.

----

**Reviews are definitely appreciated!**


End file.
